Carta Para Daichi
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Una carta de despedida. DaiSuga...Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Para Daichi:

 _ **Es un hermoso día de Junio.**_

 _ **En la ventana se escucha como una suave brisa mueve las hojas.**_

 _ **También puedo oír, como el llamador de ángeles que está afuera, hace su sonido.**_

 _ **De a rato se escucha algún que otro pájaro cantar.**_

 _ **Tengo la ventana abierta, porque hace mucho calor, aunque el escaso aire que entra es tal vez demasiado caliente.**_

 _ **¿Por qué te cuento todo esto?... porque quiero que algún día cuando me recuerdes (no sé si lo harás) pienses que todos esos sonidos, me hacían completamente feliz.**_

 _ **O si no puedes siempre llevarme en tu mente, quiero que al sentir el olor al verano, puedas pensar aunque sea escasamente en mí.**_

 _ **Tengo el presentimiento o un poco de amor propio, que me hace pensar que he sido, un poco importante en tu vida, por lo cual, espero que alguna vez me recuerdes.**_

 _ **Son exactamente las 16 hs.**_

 _ **Las calles están desiertas, de vez en cuando se escucha un auto, o alguna carcajada o murmullo de algunos que pasan caminando.**_

 _ **Seguramente te encontraras en el club, y tanto tú como los demás se preguntaran porque hoy no he asistido a la práctica.**_

 _ **No podre asistir hoy. Tampoco mañana.**_

 _ **No podre asistir más.**_

 _ **Aunque al leer esto ya lo sabrás.**_

 _ **Le pedí a mi madre que por favor no se olvide de entregarte esto, es muy importante que lo leas, puesto que ya no puedo decírtelo.**_

 _ **Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, es de no poder haber sido sincero.**_

 _ **Y ahora ya no hay tiempo para eso.**_

 _ **Sé que tal vez… estés enojado, irritado, dolido, porque jamás te dije sobre esto.**_

 _ **Pero…no pude hacerlo…**_

 _ **Me entere que tenía leucemia, hace tres meses exactamente.**_

 _ **Y aunque trate de llevar una vida normal, los síntomas que se me presentaron no me dejaban hacerlo.**_

 _ **Más de una vez te vi preocupado por mis repetidos estados febriles, mi cansancio en exceso y sobre todo la pérdida de peso.**_

 _ **Trate de ocultártelo… y espero poder haber logrado mi objetivo.**_

 _ **No pienses que te falle no diciéndote esto…pero… ¿Por qué hacerte preocupar?**_

 _ **Estas preocupaciones, y dolores, eran solo mías… nunca te hubiese hecho participe de algo tan horrible.**_

 _ **Algún día, entenderás que lo último que yo quería, era que tú me vieras en el estado que estoy ahora.**_

 _ **Por eso lo disfrace lo más que pude.**_

 _ **Hice grandes esfuerzos.**_

 _ **Aunque asistir a las prácticas y partidos me matase físicamente, igual lo hacía.**_

…

 _ **Esta carta, es al fin y al cabo, un acto de cobardía de mi parte.**_

 _ **Porque jamás tuve el valor para decirte, lo que pronto leerás.**_

…

 _ **Nunca olvidare el día que te conocí. Cuando entusiasmados fuimos a anotarnos al club de vóley. ¿Te acuerdas el desastre que era ese club hace tres años?...**_

 _ **Nunca olvidare todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para sacar a Karasuno adelante.**_

 _ **No, nunca lo olvidare, no hay nada material que pueda llevarme, pero ruego e imploro, que a donde sea que vaya, pueda llevarme estos recuerdos conmigo.**_

 _ **Pueda llevarme grabada tu sonrisa.**_

…

 _ **Quiero terminar esto pronto… es que no queda mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Hoy me he sentido realmente cansado, pero me he levantado, para poder redactar esto.**_

 _ **Mis padres jamás me han mentido ¿sabes?...ni siquiera hoy, cuando el medico dijo que de esta noche no pasaba.**_

 _ **Y creo que tiene razón…**_

 _ **Hoy me di cuenta que mi cuerpo ya no responde para nada.**_

 _ **Solo quiero terminar esto y dormir.**_

 _ **Tengo miedo Daichi…**_

 _ **Pero debo ser valiente.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Daichi, ten por seguro que me voy muy feliz de aquí.**_

 _ **Aunque no llegare a mis 18 años, aunque ni siquiera podre experimentar muchas cosas, de alguna forma estoy satisfecho.**_

 _ **Aunque me arrepienta de no haber podido ser lo suficientemente sincero contigo.**_

…

 _ **El día que compartimos nuestro primer partido de práctica, con 15 años, pude ver tu verdadero yo.**_

 _ **Pude ver y sentir tus determinaciones, valentía, esfuerzo, tu sonrisa, tu enojo, tu todo.**_

 _ **Ese día… me enamore de ti.**_

 _ **Si, como lo lees.**_

 _ **He estado enamorado de ti durante todos estos años…**_

 _ **Ahora tal vez entiendas… ¿Cómo sería posible contarte sobre la leucemia?**_

 _ **No quiero morir… quiero seguir aquí amándote en silencio, verte feliz con nuestro actual equipo, ser tu cable a tierra, tu amigo incondicional. Quiero seguir estando allí como al principio… quiero seguir siendo tu mejor amigo.**_

 _ **Por favor… no pienses que hago esto para atormentarte… es que no encontré otro modo de decírtelo. Y sé que tampoco esta es la manera.**_

 _ **Pero ya no hay tiempo mi querido Sawamura.**_

 _ **Y ¿Cómo decirte tales cosas? … ¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo hubieses sabido de otra forma? …**_

 _ **Tu rechazo hubiese sido comparable a mil muertes más… por eso calle.**_

 _ **No sé qué pensaras de todo esto.**_

 _ **Yo a pesar de esta cobardía, quería ser sincero y autentico en mis últimas horas de vida.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **¿Sabes? Mi madre ha lavado y planchado el uniforme de Karasuno.**_

 _ **Ahora mismo me lo he puesto. Es la última vez que podre sentir, que luego de la vida solitaria que he llevado antes de conocerte, he conseguido buenos amigos y a alguien que me ha hecho sentir cosas maravillosas con solo sonreírme cada mañana, con solo alentarme como jugador a pesar de no ser un prodigio en la cancha, con solo ser mi amigo antes que todo.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias. Gracias por todos y cada una de las veces que estuviste allí para animarme o por el solo hecho de preocuparte hasta el cansancio sobre mi salud este último tiempo.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **No podre pisar el suelo de las Nacionales. Pero prométeme que tu si lo harás.**_

 _ **Quiero que sigas esforzándote, y tengas el valor y el coraje para controlar a nuestros siempre problemáticos chicos de primero.**_

 _ **Sé que cuidaras mucho de ellos, tanto como lo he hecho yo.**_

 _ **Son difíciles, pero con ellos seremos imbatibles.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, excepto de haber podido descubrir otra forma de quererte.**_

 _ **Amarte ha sido, una de las cosas más hermosas que he hecho sobre la tierra, este periodo tan corto.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Por favor… que mi declaración no afecte tu vida.**_

 _ **Y por favor, no te enojes por estas verdades ocultadas.**_

 _ **Lo último que yo quería para ti, era causarte algún tipo de preocupación o alguna situación incómoda.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Cuida de Karasuno…**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **He escrito esto por partes, el sueño me vence por momentos.**_

…

 _ **Ya son cerca de las 18 hs. He tardado dos horas para concluir esto ¿patético no lo crees?**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Debo irme mi fiel amigo.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Una cosa más: si algún día piensas en mí, no lo hagas con tristeza. A mí me hacía feliz pensar en ti, así que por favor tú también debes hacer lo mismo.**_

 _ **Bueno, mi querido Daichi… ¿para qué hacerte desperdiciar más tiempo?...**_

…

 _ **Lamento con todo mí ser, si estas líneas causan una reacción mal en ti. No era mi intención.**_

 _ **Pero tú eres Sawamura Daichi, el hombre más invencible y con la mejor predisposición que he conocido.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **El sueño me está venciendo nuevamente.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Me voy.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Seguramente, pronto esto será un recuerdo y nada más.**_

 _ **Yo me conformo con hacerte llegar estas líneas y con poder decirte luego de mucho tiempo estas simples palabras.**_

 _ **TE AMO.**_

Sugawara Koushi.


	2. Chapter 2

_No quiero olvidar nada… nada de aquel día donde supe que tan hondo y oscuro podía ser el dolor… donde supe cuánto me amaste… donde miles de utopías llegaban a mi sin querer marcharse._

…..

Siempre creí, que la mejor forma de desahogarse es escribir lo que ocurre… plasmarlo… que la pluma y letra puedan aclarar los sentires…

…..

…..

Era un hermoso día de junio… hermoso como cualquier tarde de verano.

Un horrible pero hermoso día de junio.

El sol, tal vez, sea lo más irritante que puede haber cuando uno está deprimido, triste y desolado.

….

Me encontraba sentado sobre una banca color blanco debajo de un árbol que con su sombra, refrescaba mi ser.

…

A los lejos sonó una campana… sonó una segunda vez… y también una tercera.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: el cortejo fúnebre hacia su entrada en el cementerio.

…

Estaba allí en las profundidades del lugar, esperando que pronto, el cortejo llegase a mí.

Minutos antes habia hablado con el encargado, quien amablemente me dijo que podía esperar en la entrada o bien donde ocurriría el acontecimiento.

Decidí por esperar en el lugar correcto.

Antes de adentrarme en el lugar, compre un ramo de flores… tantos colores por elegir, y uno tan triste para dejarse llevar por lo vistoso.

La dependiente del lugar hizo un bonito arreglo.

Una docena de flores llamadas "gerberas", color celeste.

….

El cementerio se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad sobre la ruta.

No era como el resto de los cementerios, carecía de lapidas grandes, mausoleos, bóvedas o demás estatuas esplendorosas… simplemente era un gran parque verde, con árboles, caminos de piedras rojizas, arbustos de lado a lado, y sobre el pasto verde, incrustado en la tierra, una pequeña lápida de mármol que rezaba el nombre de la persona y las fechas de natalicio y fallecimiento.

….

Se empezó a escuchar demasiado cerca el sonido de un carro…las piedras rojizas crujían cuando las ruedas de aquel carro, tirado por las mismas personas que venían, pasaban por encima de ella.

….

Y sobre aquel carro, más bien carreta, yacía un cajón color marrón intenso…

….

¿Cómo describir el sentimiento de tristeza que se siente al ver que dentro de aquel compartimiento, se encontraba él?

….

 _-Sawamura-san… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

 _-Ossu…_

 _-lo siento Sawamura…_

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Es… Sugawara._

 _-¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Volvió a enfermarse? Hoy no ha venido a la práctica._

 _Takeda callo por unos momentos._

 _-sensei… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesita que vaya a cuidar de él? ¿Se encuentra solo en casa?_

 _-Sugawara…acaba de fallecer…_

…

El mismo día que Koushi falleció, me entere de la terrible enfermedad que lo habia afligido durante meses.

Me sentí la peor persona del mundo… tantas señales, tantas situaciones que no logre descifrar…

Tan culpable me sentí…me siento… porque no hice absolutamente nada…

….

Es difícil escribir esto…

….

El cortejo llego.

….

No solo familiares venían a despedirle.

Estaba allí, todo el equipo de vóley de Karasuno y otras escuelas más.

….

Koushi… mi Koushi era una persona querida.

….

Entre las personas, reconocí a varios jugadores de Nekoma… seguramente Hinata y Sensei se habían encargado de ello.

…

Yo seguí allí, en la banca… no quería por ese día saludar a nadie, entablar conversación alguna o siquiera cruzar alguna mirada.

Era un día diferente al resto.

Ese día, no era el capitán de Karasuno, no era la persona fuerte que siempre soy… solo era Daichi Sawamura… o los restos que quedaban de él.

…

Observe desde allí, todo el ritual y las costumbres de antaño para el entierro.

…

Si hay algo que no quiero recordar nunca, es ver a su madre llorar sobre la tierra.

…

Hasta ese momento no habia derramado lagrimas… aun me encontraba aturdido… aun me negaba a creerlo.

….

Agradecí a mis compañeros a no acercarse a mí. Respetar el espacio que tanto necesitaba.

Solamente se acercó a mí, Ukai, pero no dijo nada. Apretó mi hombro con fuerza y siguió su camino.

….

Vi a mis muchachos de primero queriendo venir hacia mí… pero se contuvieron… y también agradecí ese acto.

Necesitaba ese tipo de comprensión y ese tipo de soledad.

…

Koushi se habia marchado… y se habia ido sin confiar en mí, sin decirme por lo que habia pasado…

Pero todas esas incertidumbres se disiparían momentos después…

….

¿El por qué escribo esto?... no lo sé aún muy bien… pero más allá de los argumentos del principio, tal vez sea una buena forma de mitigar el horrible dolor que llevo dentro… de darle una forma a la tristeza que llena mi alma… de poder desahogarme, creyendo que él donde quiera que este, no solo pueda leer mi mente, sino también las palabras que hoy plasmo en este viejo cuaderno…

Quiero que esto que siento hoy, sobreviva más que yo.

Quiero que la declaración que hoy salga de mi mente y se escriba aquí, me acompañe en los días que me vuelva senil… que me recuerde este dolor… que me recuerde quien soy.

….

La madre de Koushi me hizo entrega de la última voluntad de su hijo…

….

Es tan… doloroso, repensar en esa carta llena de vida. ….

….

¿De dónde saco las fuerzas para seguir luego de haber leído eso?..

Es tan triste ver el contraste… las ganas de vivir de Koushi, las ganas de seguir respirando, de disfrutar de todas las pequeñas cosas…

"[…] _ **O si no puedes siempre llevarme en tu mente, quiero que al sentir el olor al verano, puedas pensar aunque sea escasamente en mí. […]"**_

El olor a verano… algo tan efímero… tan insignificante… era algo tan valioso para él… si esos no son deseos de vivir… ¿entonces que lo es?...

"[…] _ **Tengo el presentimiento o un poco de amor propio, que me hace pensar que he sido, un poco importante en tu vida, por lo cual, espero que alguna vez me recuerdes. […]"**_

Oh… ¡santos cielos!... ¿Cómo no recordarte?

….

Koushi…Koushi…

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de decir lo que el corazón gritaba tanto…?

¿Por qué tampoco fui capaz de decirte…?

¿Por qué creímos que tendríamos una vida eterna para compartir la existencia del otro?

Y de repente… y de repente ya no estás aquí… ya no estas para que yo pueda ver tu sonrisa, tu frescura... y todas esas actitudes que te hacían tan hermoso.

….

¿Por qué fuimos tan tontos?...

….

Aquella tarde de junio, releí tu carta mil veces, en aquel banco.

Aprecie tu caligrafía… tus sentimientos… aprecie tanto que me hayas dedicado tus ultimas horas… lo se… tremendamente egoísta… pero no me importa.

La releí hasta que el encargado se acercó a mí, a decirme que era hora del cierre…

Irme…debía irme y dejarte allí…

Dejarte solo, cuando tú nunca me habías abandonado… dejarte ahí encerrado, donde tu risa nunca más seria visible, ni siquiera audible…

¿Cómo ser fuerte? ¿Cómo no entristecerme, cuando me pediste que no lo haga?

No pude y no puedo Koushi… no puedo pensarte y ser feliz… no ahora.

….

¿Cómo puedes pensar que eras patético?

….

Patético yo… ahí en el cementerio, tirado sobre tu lapida llorando tu nombre…

Patético yo, que nunca pude decirte que también eras mucho más…

Patético yo, que ahora te lloro, ahora te siento, ahora quiero besarte, abrazarte.

Patético yo, que ahora cuando ya no estas más quiero llamarte por tu nombre… quiero escuchar cómo suena… quiero ver tu cara cuando lo diga… y eso no pasara…

Patético yo, Koushi… que ahora mismo solo quiero utopías…

….

Fui yo el que debería pedirte disculpas… yo quien nunca descifro… quien nunca quiso descifrar lo que realmente pasaba… por miedo… un miedo absurdo… pensando que tal vez sino lo sabía… sino lo averiguaba… todo aquellos males y la enfermedad que te aquejaba se esfumaría… eso es ser patético… eso es ser cobarde…

No soy la persona que tu describes en la carta… no soy el gran Daichi Sawamura… ese eres tu… yo soy el cobarde, el patético… que escribe esto sabiendo que nunca podrá llegar a tus manos… sabiendo que jamás lo leerás… pero confiando que estés donde estés, estos sentimientos puedan llegar a ti.

…..

¿Cómo seguir cuando no hay horizonte que alcanzar?

….

Me pides que cuide a los chicos de primero… eso solo tú lo sabias hacer… me pides que gane… me pides cosas que ahora mismo son tan irreales, tan sin sentido…

Me pides, sin pedirme, sin expresarlo realmente, que siga mi vida, que no me afecte el hecho de que te has ido… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

¿Cómo hacer de cuenta que esto no pasó…?

….

Mi compañero se ha marchado… mi mano derecha ya no está…

Y cuando me forme para saludar al equipo contrario… mi hermoso numero 2 no estará a mi lado.

….

En estos momentos, cuando escribo estas líneas, no aspiro a nada… todo ha perdido valor y sentido.

….

En estos momentos, solo quiero marcharme contigo.

Y puedo imaginarte que no estas contento con eso.

….

Sobre la repisa, descansa tu fotografía, tu sonrisa, un par de flores y la carta que me escribiste.

….

¿Cómo no me di cuenta lo feliz que era a tu lado?

Si… me di cuenta…

Pero no lo disfrute lo suficiente…

…..

El remordimiento eterno es mi amigo…

Él y la soledad se han aferrado a mí.

….

No me dejes Koushi… no con esa compañía tan cruel….

Aférrate a mi… no te marches lejos… vive en mi…

…..

No alejes tu presencia de mí…

…..

Quiero poder despertar y oler tu esencia… sentirte espiritualmente…

….

Y al sentir tu presencia matutina… tu presencia vespertina y nocturna… poder susurrarte que yo también…

Que yo también _te amo…_

…

 _ **Daichi Sawamura, junio 2016.**_

 _ **Bueno esto en si era un one shot…pero recibi dos reviews que tal vez, querían ver la parte de Daichi.**_

 _ **No lo escribi hasta hoy, porque no me sentía realmente deprimida para hacerlo XD… mmm pues esto sale cuando me siento triste…y lo que mas me gusta escribir son cosas tristes… lo feliz no me inspira a escribir.**_

 _ **Asi que nada… gracias por leerlo.**_

 _ **Escribi esto escuchando una melodía del OST de la segunda temporada llamada Yoku. Si la encuentran escuchenlan , es hermosa.**_

 _ **Esa melodía sale, cuando Yamaguchi entra a servir contra Seijoh y hacen el flashback con shimada-san.. cuando Tadashi expresa su deseo de poder controlar su cuerpo con el balón como los demás… digo… por si la quieren escuchar.**_

 _ **Gracias. Nos vemos.**_


End file.
